Fireflies Flash
by thespeedforce4
Summary: Beautiful things never last that's why fireflies flash.
1. Fireflies Flash

Fireflies Flash  
_Beautiful things never last, that's why fireflies flash._

[Spitfire]

Rating: T - minor references to kissing

* * *

_**Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe,**_

_**cold on our necks, snow in our paths.**_

_**Wherever she goes, all that I know about us**_

_**is that beautiful things never last,**_

_**That's why fireflies flash.**_

_Fireflies Flash by Ron Pope_

* * *

They walked slowly through the Gotham inner city streets, in no hurry to get anywhere. Wallace Rudolph West was not one to take it slow, but with a girl like Artemis at his side he didn't mind taking the long way home. The archer held her forest green heels in one of her hands, carefully avoiding broken glass on the sidewalks – they may have been in a more wealthy part of Gotham, but one could never be too sure.

It slowly began to drizzle on the couple and Artemis let out a laugh. She raised her palms into the air, tilted her head back and let the cold water dampen her clothes. Wally watched her, thoroughly amused. Whenever Artemis smiled, the speedster couldn't help but smile with her and her laugh – her laugh was contagious. Wally took a mental picture of this moment. The rain on her face, her hair that she had let loose from her usual ponytail, the way her knee-high dress now stuck to her thighs.

She looked beautiful.

* * *

"I hate you, Wally West!"

"Artemis! Artemis, listen to me!" The blonde archer through the door to the apartment in Palo Alto the couple shared.

"No!" she growled stubbornly. She had almost made it out of the house with her hastily thrown together dufflebag when Wally sped in front of her, blocking her exit. Her voice went cold and her glare menacing. "Move."

"No," if it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through Wally's veins, he probably would have shrunk away from her gaze, but this speedster was not about to give up that easy. "Don't I get a say in this? Can't we talk about-"

"Talk about what, Wally? There is nothing left to say!" Artemis' patience was wearing thin.

Wally crossed his arms defiantly, "why are you being like this? What did I do wrong?" The blonde held his stare but said nothing. Finally she dropped her eyes to the floor. Wally took this time to step closer to her. She reached out to grab her hand, but the spitfire took a step back, refusing the meet his gaze.

"Artemis? Babe, please. I-"

"Stop. Wally, I can't do this right now."

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

Wally and Artemis sat on their shared queen-sized bed in front of a relatively small television. They were flipping through channels but eventually settled on the Wild/Black Hawk Hockey game. Neither of the two were particular Hockey fans, but with the lack of channels, they couldn't be very picky.

Wally slouched against their wood headboard as Artemis typed away on her laptop. She and Wally had a ten page Vietnamese History paper due the following week and she was getting a head start on it, contrary to Wally, who waited until the last moment to do any of his Vietnamese History papers.

"Wally, knock it off," Artemis mumbled as Wally kissed her shoulder soundly. She could feel his grin against her skin. He moved his way towards her neck, pecking any skin he came in contact with. He barely heard the Minnesota Wild score a point. As he reached her jaw line, his hands made their way to her laptop. Gently, but forcedly he pulled the laptop from the archer's grasp and slid it away from her. "Wally," she said sternly, but the former Kid Flash knew he had already won.

"Yes, babe?" he murmured into her hair. He grabbed her by the waist and slowly pulled her down until the two of them were lying flat on the bed.

"I've gotta get this done."

"Mhmm."

"I'm serious."

"Mmmm."

"Wally." Artemis flipped over Wally and reached for her laptop. She didn't stand a chance. Before she could even blink the laptop was across the room and Wally was on top of her. The blonde glared up at her boyfriend.

Wally gave her a lop-sided grin before kissing her full on the mouth. Artemis responded immediately, snaking her arms around the redhead's neck and pulling herself flush against him.

_**Beautiful things never last…**_

Wally felt a rush of victory and couldn't help but laugh through her lips. "Shut up, Baywatch." He chuckled softly.

"I love you."

Artemis froze. Before Wally (fastest kid alive) could react, the former protégé of Green Arrow pushed the boy off of her, sending him falling to the ground.

For a moment, Wally sat dazed on the floor. _What just happened?_

"Artemis? Artemis, what are you doing?" The girl began stuffing random clothes into a small black duffel bag. Wally jumped up a reached for her, "Babe – what are you-"

"Don't touch me!" She nearly screamed.

**Present**

"Was it something I did?" Artemis shook her head, looking small and fragile. "Something I said?" There was a pause before she shook her head for the second time. _Aha! Hesitation._ Wally reflected back to everything they talked about that day. The only thing he could think of was… _Oh._

"It's because I said I loved you-"

"Stop."

"But-"

"No. Wally, don't." Her steel gray eyes stared into his green ones.

Wally stepped forward, closing the space between them. Before Artemis could take a step back, Wally enveloped her in a hug. Almost immediately she did something the speedster had rarely seen her do.

She cried.

"Hey, babe, I – I don't know what to say." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sorry." Artemis' eyes stared into Wally's. He couldn't help but grin. "I'm not sorry. _I love you_. I love you so much, Artemis Lian Crock and I know you're not ready to say it back but I just want you to know. I had to say it. If I don't say it, I don't know if you know and I want you to-"

Artemis pressed her lips into the speedsters. "I do know, Kid Idiot. You don't have to say it." She kisses him again and Wally smiles into the kiss.

"I love you."

Artemis smacks his arm before wrapping her own around his neck.

**A/N**

**This is just a one-shot, but I think I may just dump all of my Spitfire Drabbles based off of songs here..**

**Maybe.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**The Speed Force**

**over and out**


	2. You Make Me Strong

You Make Me Strong  
_When Artemis has a close call with non-other than the male side of the terror twins, Wally does what he can to comfort her._

[Spitfire]

Rating: T – minor mentions of sexual abuse (nothing graphic)

**I'm not really a One D fan, but a Guest reviewer asked for a story with this song and I kind of like it.. :)**

* * *

_**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care, I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?  
That you make me strong**_

_Strong by One Direction_

* * *

Wally leads Artemis through the girl's locker room in the cave and straight to the showers. He lingers at the end of the concrete floor right where it changes to tile.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks. She nods her head mutely in reply. Her arms are wrapped around her stomach, her gaze on anything but the speedster's face. "I'm gonna be right outside, alright?"

She nods again and turns towards the showers. Wally grabs her wrist but immediately lets her go as she flinches at his touch. "Artemis.."

"I'm fine." The way she says it, so lifeless – so _not_ Artemis – Wally is having a hard time believing her but he gives her a brisk nod before turning and sitting himself down on one of the chairs next to a row of lockers.

Artemis sighs softly and makes her way to one of the showers and pulls the curtain. She turns the water to as hot as she can take and begins to wash herself. She scrubs her body, trying to forget the feeling of that man's hands on her.

"_Come on, arrow. Be good fer me. Be good fer Tommy."_

Tears brim Artemis' eyes but are drowned in the water from the shower head. The archer shakes her head, trying to erase the memories. She scrubs until her skin is red, but the images of Tommy running his hands over her body linger in her mind.

"_Let's see what's under them clothes, arrow. I never liked the color green."Her arms are strung over her head. She spits in Tommy Terror's face. "Oh arrow, yer gunna regret that."_

"_Go to hell," she growls through her blood stained teeth._

_Tommy laughs darkly, "see ya there."_

Artemis lets out a dry sob and falls to her knees. She wraps her arms around herself in a vain attempt to hold herself together. Within seconds Wally has his arms wrapped around her protectively. "You're okay, beautiful. You're okay. Shh, you're safe." He rocks her gently as the strongest woman he knows sobs into his chest.

The water from the shower head above cascades onto the two of them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Artemis sobs. Suddenly the chest she is leaning on is gone. She opens her eyes and searches for the redhead.

"You're sorry?" Wally asks; his tone is soft, but strained. Anger flashes in his eyes, but it's not meant for Artemis. "You shouldn't be sorry. This isn't your fault!" His voice rises slowly. He pauses to regain his composure. "Artemis, beautiful," he grabs the sides of her face gently in attempt to get her to look him in the eyes. "Babe, this isn't your fault," Wally's voice cracks and Artemis' gray eyes snap up to meet the speedster's green ones. "This isn't your fault."

* * *

**A/N**

**This one's a little short, but oh well. I have church soon and this is all I could whip up for y'all. Sorry the ending sucks..**

**Like it, love it, Hate it?  
Let me know!**

**Speed Force  
over and out**

**PS If there are any songs or storylines that you like, lemme know!  
I have a few other song fics already posted, so I might just add them to here later..**


	3. Say Something

Say Something  
_What could go wrong?_

[Spitfire]

Rating: K+

* * *

_**Say Something – I'm giving up on you.**_

_**I'll be the one – if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you..**_

_A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera_

* * *

"Say something."

He stands facing the window that overlooks the fire escape. Artemis comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder tentatively. Tears well up her eyes; she bites her lip stubbornly – refusing to let them fall, "Wally, please." He brushes her off of him, refusing to meet her gaze. His eyes stare unfocused at the setting sun off in the distance.

Her voice breaks against her will, "say something."

"I'm giving up on you." Wally answers suddenly, his face turns towards her so she can see the shadow of his profile.

Artemis freezes mid-breathe. She feels as though the air has been forced out of her lungs and she isn't sure she'll ever breath again. His voice is barely above a whisper as he finally turns to her fully, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." Artemis' eyes widen and she feels as though she has been punched in the gut. He's crying - her Wally is crying. She's never seen him like this. She suddenly wishes for his stupid lop-sided grin that on most occasions would irritate her – although she secretly loves it. "Anywhere," he takes a shaky breath as his green eyes catch hers, "I would've followed you."

"Wally-"

"Say something? I'm giving up on you."

_And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all._

Artemis chokes. The tears she had been holding back spill but she makes no effort to hide them anymore. Her pride isn't worth her relationship, not when the two of them have something so special.

"Wally - I have to do this."

"Do you?"

"They need me. The team, they need me. I've got to go save the world." She says the last words humorously.

"There is always a world to save!" Wally yells. He shakes his head and laughs, but there is nothing in the sound. It's empty.

"Wally, you know – you _know_ I need to do this." The more Artemis says it, the more the line between convincing Wally and convincing _herself_ is blurred.

_You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye._

"I know," the speedster sighs. "I just," his voice is low and shaking as he takes a step back and the space between the two grows. "I just don't-" Wally doesn't even finish his sentence before he zooms forward and smashes his lips against Artemis'. She responds immediately, pushing herself against him till there is nothing between them but their clothes. Wally is the first to step back, his face wet from newly shed tears. "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Artemis gives him a quick kiss and a small smile, but she is almost positive it looks more like a grimace. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

**A/N**

**If you like it, tell me! Your reviews really motivate me to write!  
****If you don't like it, TELL ME! I can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**I decided to try something a little different here… I tried to make most of their dialogue the lyrics to the song Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.**

**Obviously it only worked a little bit – but hey! I tried!**

**Like it, love it, hate it?  
Let me know!**

**Speed Force  
over and out**

**Is there anything you want to read from me? (Storylines, song requests and/or ships) Leave an idea in a review or PM me!**


	4. A Magician Never Reveals his Secrets

A Magician Never Reveals his Secrets  
_The four times Zatanna pulled rabbits out of a hat and the one time she didn't._

[Masahs]

Rating: K+

**for prettykitty luvs u**

* * *

**Zatanna: age 16  
Billy: age 13**

"Hey Zatanna?" Billy Batson walks up to the magician who is currently perched on a stool at the kitchen counter. They are the only two left in the cave tonight and the 13 year old was bored out of his mind. The Team was deployed on a mission and Billy's grandpa wasn't home so someone needed to watch him. Unfortunately for Zatanna, she was never very good at 'nose-goes'.

"Yes, Billy?" She asks, locking her smart phone and turning to face him.

Billy rocks on his heels sheepishly with his hands clasped behind his back, "I was wondering.. Have you ever pulled a rabbit from a hat?"

The raven-haired girl laughs, "yes I have! I'm a magician! It's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"Really? That's so awesome!" The boy blushes slightly, "do you think you could you teach me how?"

"Sorry Billy. A magician never reveals her secrets."

.

**Zatanna: age 18  
Billy: age 14**

It's Zatanna's birthday today and Captain Marvel has no idea what to get her. M'gann is throwing her a surprise birthday party tonight and Billy decided to wait till the last second to buy her a gift.

The boy, currently in his Captain Marvel uniform, flops down on the couch in the cave's entertainment room and pulls at his hair black hair. He needs a hair cut, he's getting a little shaggy. He makes a mental note to ask M'gann to cut his hair later. "Ugh!"

"What's up, Billy?"

_Uh oh._

"Hey, Zatanna!" The 14 year old tries to look nonchalant as he leans back into the couch. "What are you – uh – doin' here? Shouldn't you be in the Watchtower?"

The older girl raises an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same question."

_Crap_. "Uh, Beast Boy and I were going to watch a movie.. I guess he didn't show.. Ha.." Captain Marvel was never a very good liar, but Zatanna seemed to be buying it.

"Why are you suited up just to watch a movie?"

_Maybe not. _"I was just.. Well, I…" Billy sighs in defeat, "Shazam." A shot of lightning materializes out of nowhere.

"There you go! There's little Billy!" Zatanna laughs good-naturedly as she makes her way to the couch and sits herself next to the teenager.

"I'm not little," he sulks, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Billy shakes his head but continues to pout. Zatanna flips her hat off of her head and holds it out so the opening is facing up. "A magic trick."

.

**Zatanna: age 19  
Billy: age 16**

"Guess who got their drivers license!" Garfield skips into the entertainment room of Mt Justice, a broad smile on his face.

"How'd you get your license?" Wally asks, running up next to him, "no offense, but you're.. well, you're green."

"Superman helped me out!"

Billy groans, "looks like we're all going to have to stay off the roads for the next couple of months."

"Didn't you fail your test the first time?" Zatanna asks, a teasing grin on her face.

"Maybe…"

The team and Zatanna burst out into laughter. Cassie lets out a less than lady-like snort, "nice job, Little Man." Little Man is her nickname for him. She says it's because he's technically little, but he is also a man when he chooses. It's caught on to most of the group. Everyone but Zatanna calls him that. She's only ever called him Billy.

"I bet you failed the first time, too!" Billy accuses Cassie. This time it's Robin who speaks up.

"Actually, I taught her everything she knows."

Cassie nods, "I passed with flying colors!" She giggles as Tim grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Garfield covers his eyes, "oh no! They're being all coupley again! Nightwing!" he calls out to Robin's 'brother'.

Dick just shrugs, "I taught him everything he knows." The Team laughs.

Zatanna gives Billy a smile as everyone else let out a few catcalls. "You know we're just playing with you, right Billy?"

He nods and returns her smile with a smirk. "You still hurt my feelings."

"Oh no," Zatanna says in a distressed tone and places a hand on her chest oh-so-dramatically, "what can I ever do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Can you still pull rabbits out of your hat?" He grins.

.

**Zatanna: age 21  
Billy: age 18**

Accident – Billy is hurt

"Eovm taht redluob!" Zatanna blindly threw around the fallen debris as she dug through the massive pile or concrete and glass. She screamed his name again and again until her voice went hoarse. The old abandoned building had collapsed on top of him ten minutes ago and he still wasn't anywhere to be found. Tears freely fell from Zatanna's eyes as she hastily looked for the younger man. Her nose began to bleed from the stress of all the spells she was casting, but she refused to stop. Not until she found him.

Zatanna didn't know when Billy went from being the little boy in her eyes to a man, but she didn't care. Right now all of her thoughts were on finding Captain Marvel. The nearest team member was Artemis but even using the Zeta Tubes, she was still a good ten minutes away from Zatanna's current location.

Utterly exhausted she fell to her knees, but she couldn't give up now. Billy was counting on her. "Evom siht red... loub.." she panted. The boulder lifted slightly but fell back down - but not before Zatanna saw what resembled a red sweatshirt.

_Billy's_ red sweat shirt.

Zatanna, who was still on her knees and now suddenly full of adrenaline and hope, repeated the spell. The slab of concrete lifted into the air and away from the man that was until then trapped under. The magician jumped up, ignoring the unstable feeling in her legs and grabbed both sides of the raven-haired man's face. "Billy?"

"'nana?" He slurred, opening his eyes slightly.

Fresh tears made their way down Zatanna's face, soaking Billy's sweat shirt.

"Zatanna? Billy?" A voice called out. "Zatanna!" Suddenly Artemis was at their side. "The rescue team should be on their way here, was there anyone else in the building?"

Zatanna shook her head wordlessly. Artemis takes in Captain Marvel's injures and finishes dresses a gash on his forehead when her com goes off. "Batman... yes, I've found them... Captain Marvel is in bad shape he need an evac. team immediately... When will the league be here..." The archer's voice grew smaller as she stepped away from the two and filled Batman in.

"Sah-anna?" Billy murmured weakly.

Zatanna held one of the 18 year old's calloused hand to her cheek. She nodded, "yes, Billy?"

"C-can I see... can I see..."

Billy didn't get to finish the sentence before M'gann's bioship arrived over head, but Zatanna knew exactly what he wanted. While Miss Martian landed the bioship, Zatanna removed her hat that had miraculously stayed on her head through the whole ordeal and flipped it over. Slowly she put her hand into the opening.

.

**Zatanna: age 25  
Billy: age 22**

"One more time?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For old times' sake?"

"_Billy_," Zatanna crosses her arms defiantly, but the 22 year old holds his ground. They stare at each other for a couple moments before Billy pulls out the puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

The two Justice League members have been dating for a while now, ever since Billy's accident four years ago. There are some things that just make people closer, and almost getting killed is one of them.

"Yes!" Billy promptly sits down across from Zatanna and waits patiently for her to do his favorite magic trick of hers. Pulling a rabbit from her hat. She never understood why he loved it so much; he'd seen her do it a hundred times.

Zatanna flips her hat off her head and puts her hand over the hat. Billy seems awfully excited for just a rabbit but she doesn't think too much of it. She reaches into the hat and grabs hold of something.

But it isn't a rabbit.

"What?" The Magician's eyes widen as she looks down to the object in her hand. Her eyes shoot up to Billy's. "Is this.. Is this what I think it is?" In the magician's hand is a small blue velvet box. She examines it closely, not daring to open it. When she looks back at Billy, she sees he has moved from his seat on the chair to kneeling in front of her.

"Open it," he encourages, small, sheepish smile on his face.

She does as she'd told and one of her hands flies up to her mouth as she gasps. "Oh, Billy!"

"Is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yes! Yes, definitely yes!" Billy jumps up and Zatanna envelopes him in a hug. "But, how did you manage to do that? How did you get the ring in my hat?"

Billy just gives her a lop-sided smirk, "a magician never reveals his secrets."

* * *

**A/N**

**I've never written (or read) any Mazahs (BillyxZatanna) but I kind of ship it. I don't know, I think it's cute :)**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?  
Let me know! A writer can't get better without a little feedback**

**Speed Force  
over and out**

**Got any requests for the next chapter? Tell me! (Song, ship and/or storyline)**


End file.
